Same Old
by Amers3
Summary: Steph once again has trouble with a skip, and ends up kidnapped. Ranger and the Merry Men with a little help from Morelli work to save her.
1. Uncooperative Skip

**Uncooperative Skip**

Steph POV

**T**oday was just like any other day, so yes that meant I was once again covered in garbage. I had tried to capture my skip, Geoffrey Ferdinand, a fifty-something year old that was able to outsmart and out run me.

I was now back at the bonds office trying to get Lula to come with me to go after him again.

"No way, I don't wanna roll in garbage, I just did my nails." She showed me her neon blue nails that matched her outfit.

Lula and Connie both froze as the door opened behind me. Ranger.

"Hello, Beautiful."

I spun around shocked it was Lester.

"Aww that isn't happiness to see me is it?"

"Why…" Hmm. Lets try that again. "You busy?"

"You need help getting that garbage off of you?" I heard Connie suck in a breath.

"No, but you can help me with a skip."

"He threw garbage at you and you didn't get him?"

"Well…?"

"Sure, Beautiful I'll help you."

"Great let's go."

Lester turned in the Rangeman body receipts, collected the checks and then followed me out the door.

Lester POV

**I** was really suppose to be getting back to the office, but helping Steph with a skip is much more entertaining than doing paperwork. The boss might not even get that mad if I tell him it was because Steph asked for my help. Hmm. If call and tell him that I was helping Steph he would just come and help her himself and then I would have to go do the paperwork.

Problem solved, I'd help Steph then try and explain. Better to ask forgiveness then permission.

"So where we going Bomber?"

"We're going after Gee-off Ferdinand."

"Gee-off?"

"That's what it says."

"Let me see."

I took the file away from Steph and looked and the name and burst out laughing. By the time I was able to speak Bomber was looking pissed.

"It isn't Gee-off Bomber, that's another way to spell Jeff."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

We pulled up in front of Geoff's place.

"Well…" Steph started, "It looks like he's home."

"Come on lets get this over with."

I walked up to the door and knocked. Steph was behind me probably wanted me to shield her from any garbage that might be thrown out at us. Only her.

The man that opened the door wasn't Geoff it was his son Seth.

"Hello, I'm looking for Geoffrey Ferdinand he missed his court date…" and the door was slammed in his face.

I heard Steph laughing behind me; I turned and glared at her. I headed around to the back door and sure enough there was good old "Gee-off" taking off.

I took off running aware of Steph trying to keep up with us, I was going to have to tell the Boss that she needed to go running a little more often.

I was trying to figure out if I should tackle him to the ground, I didn't want to hurt the old man. Then the decision was made for me, Geoff tried to jump the fence and his pant leg got stuck on the top. He was now dangling upside down on the other side of the fence. I easily hopped the fence and got him down. Steph got over the fence almost as quick as I did I couldn't help but stare.

"What?"

"I didn't think you would make it over the fence." I thought she was going to go into 'rhino mode,' but she just laughed it off.

"I used to have to hop my parents' fence when I snuck out of the house."

Wow a little Bomber insight.

I got the skip into the back of the truck and dropped Steph and the skip off at the police station where Lula would be picking her up to bring her back to her car.

I waved to her as I took off towards Rangeman and almost certain death.

Ranger POV

**I** was in the middle of a huge pile of paperwork when Ram called.

"Yo."

"Santos is back."

I hung up and immediately called Lester's phone.

"Speak."

"My office, now."

I didn't wait for an answer; I just went back to my paperwork.

I didn't have to wait five minutes before there was a knock at my door.

"Enter."

Lester opened the door just enough to step in then quietly closed it again.

"Boss."

"You never came back with the checks."

"Sorry boss, Bombshell asked for help."

I was still going over the paperwork in front of me when Lester said that my head snapped up to look Lester right in the eyes. "She's okay?"

"She's covered in garbage but she's fine."

I nodded, very relieved. "Next time call." I should have been there helping her. Damn paperwork.

"Sure thing boss." Lester left my office and went back to work.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applies  
**_Please let me know if there are any outstanding mistakes. Thanks._


	2. Payback

**The standard disclaimer aplies: I own nothing except the story line. The characters however are not mine.

* * *

**

Payback

Steph POV

Thank to Lester, Geoff was easily transferred into police custody. Robin was working the desk as usual.

"Hey Robin."

"Hey… What is in your hair?"

I was afraid to reach up and touch it in case it was something really gross.

"I don't know but I feel really icky."

"Icky? Cupcake?"

"Yeah Joe."

"I'm surprised Ranger didn't help you out."

"Nope he didn't have to, Lester did."

Joe breathed deeply; you could just see him counting to ten.

"How many of Manoso's guys do you have wrapped around your finger?"

"Hmm, I dunno, I've never sat done and tried to figure it out. If it makes you feel better I definitely don't have Rodriguez wrapped around my finger."

"Oh yeah I feel a lot better. One guy." Joe left after that mumbling something about Maalox.

Robin handed me my body receipt and went outside to see if Lula had come to pick me up. But of course she hadn't, she is 'allergic' to police. I should have known better.

I pulled out my cell all ready to call Ranger.

Since he wasn't able to come himself to the Bond's Office, he was probably busy. So I called my dad.

"Hello Plum residence."

"Hi Mom."

"Stephanie Plum you better not have blown up anything, or gotten anyone killed, or have anyone following you."

"Thanks for the support Mom, is Daddy there?"

"Frank! Stephanie's in trouble."

"Pumpkin?"

"Hello Daddy, I'm stuck at the police station without my car could you come get me?"

"I'll be right there."

I didn't have to wait ten minutes. My father must have really wanted to get out of the house.

"You weren't in jail were you?" My Dad asked me as I hopped into his taxi.

"No Daddy."

He just nodded not needing any more explanation than that.

"Where am I taking you?"

"To the Bond's Office I have to get my car."

Dad dropped me off without a word and headed very slowly towards home. Poor Daddy.

I went into the Bond's Office dropped off the receipt and got my check. At least I would be able to pay for rent his month.

I took time to berate Lula for not coming to get me, and then went home to my apartment and Rex.

Seth POV

I sat waiting in her darkened apartment; she was going to pay from taking my father in. My phone vibrated against my side again, I looked at it, it was Tanya again. That makes it ten times in the last hour that my girlfriend has called. It was time to dump her ass. While I was waiting for Steph to get home I erased her number from my cell, and the pictures off my phone. Last but not least I erased her image from my phone's wallpaper. She was in a little string bikini that matched her blue eyes and her brown hair was pulled back in to a ponytail. Goodbye Tanya.

Finally my wait was over I stowed my phone back in my pocket as I listened to her unlock her door. She walked right in to the kitchen talking to someone. I didn't see anyone follow her in. She came out of the kitchen and dropped something into a cage. She continued to stand there talking to whatever was in the cage.

How could this nitwit who talked to animals catch my father?

It was embarrassing.

While she was still facing the cage I crept up behind her. I picked up a vase that was on the table it was holding one lone red rose. I tossed the rose to the floor and used the vase to knock her unconscious.

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg again.

Ignoring it I picked Steph up and carried her out of her apartment, closing the door behind us. I didn't want to leave any clues.

I pressed the elevator button; unluckily there was an old lady inside it. She pressed the floor for the lobby for us.

"Thanks."

"Ground floor, unconscious women and unmentionables."

My head whipped around to look at the little old women, did I hear what I thought I heard. She stood there waiting for us to get off.

I carried Steph out of the building no questions asked, amazing. I loaded her into the backseat of my car and handcuffed her to the door handle.

It wasn't long after we pulled out of the parking lot that Steph came around.

"Good you're awake."

"Who the hell…. Seth. Seth Ferdinand. I brought your father in today."

"And they wouldn't rebond him." I was about to go off on that when my phone vibrated again.

"Damn it Tanya."

"Who's Tanya?" She asked from the backseat.

"My soon to be ex-girlfriend, she won't stop calling me. And when I do answer she won't stop complaining about everything, and I mean everything. A broken nail, split ends, crap I don't give a damn about."

By the time I had finished my little rant I had made it to my father's house.

"You live with your dad?"

I yanked open her door; the handcuffs were still connected to it so she ended up in a pile at my feet.

"Shut the hell up."

I dumped her butt in the basement and locked the door. Then I went off in search of Tanya.

Bobby POV

I was sitting in the break room watching the news on the little TV that Ranger allowed in there. I was waiting for sports to come on so I would know the score of the Ranger's game last night. I was eating my sandwich when the news reporter showed a picture of a woman lying in a ditch on the side of a road. Then the police were pushing the cameraman back.

"That is all the footage we were able to get of the Jane Doe that was found today by the Newark police department. From what we were able to tell she was a thirty-year-old blue-eyed brunette. So far it appears as if the body was dumped from a moving vehicle. The police are still not commenting and anyone that may have information on the victim is encouraged to contact the authorities."

I ran out of the break room not bothering to stop to knock on Ranger's door.

"Boss, where's Bomber?"

Ranger looked at his watch, "Either eating at her parents or waiting on delivery, why?"

"If this wasn't important I'd comment on how creepy that was. Newark cops just found a body that matched Steph's description."


	3. Searching for Steph

**Searching for Steph**

Ranger POV

I hesitated before dialing Steph's number. Both her home number and cell went to voice mail. I dialed another number when the first two didn't work.

"Morelli."

"Have you heard from Steph?"

"I thought you had a tail on her?"

Ignoring that I continued, "Do you know anything about the body found in Newark?"

Morelli went silent.

"It matched her description and I can't get a hold of her."

"So far the body in Newark hadn't be identified, did you try her parents?"

"No."

"I'll do that and get back to you."

I hung up and was out of my office with Bobby following behind me.

"Everyone conference room now." After every Rangeman had crowded into the room I spoke quietly trying not to worry, "There was a body dump in Newark that matched Steph's description. I can't get a hold of her and Morelli doesn't know where she is; he is checking her parent's house now. We have to find her now. Tank you're with me we are heading to Newark. Everyone else search old skips, current skips, and or anyone that she might have come into contact with while helping us."

Morelli POV

Steph hadn't been at her parents' house, but her father said he had picked her up earlier. I was already driving to Newark, but it couldn't be her, it wouldn't be her.

I made the call I was dreading to make.

"Yo."

"She wasn't there."

"We are heading to Newark."

"I'll meet you there."

Then he hung up in me.

When I got to Newark there were still cops at the scene. The coroner was putting the body in one of those black bags.

"Wait."

The cops looked up at me. I was stopped before I could see if it was Steph. "Who are you?"

"Joe Morelli I'm a detective from Trenton."

"You think you know who it is?"

"God I hope not."

I heard the squeal of brakes behind me and the cops went rushing over to stop Ranger from contaminating the scene. I didn't look back; I only made my way down towards that black bag. I moved slowly reciting every prayer I knew hoping that it wasn't going to be Steph.

Tank POV

After a quick shoving match in the parking garage of Rangeman I convinced Ranger that I should drive. I sped the entire way there continuing my new mantra over and over inside my head. It can't be Steph. It can't be Steph.

When I pulled up to the scene Ranger was out before I could stop the car. I could see Morelli kneeling down beside the black body bag. All of the cops surrounded Ranger as he tried to make his way down to where Morelli was.

I watched as Morelli stood up and walked over to Ranger, he patted Ranger on the back saying something. Damn I should get out to see what the hell is going on.

Morelli made his way back to his car, I couldn't tell from his face if the body had indeed been Steph's. Ranger was still standing stock still, he didn't move until some reporter came over and started asking him questions. He just ignored her and made his way back to the car.

"Rangeman?"

"It wasn't her."

It wasn't until then that I knew I had stopped breathing.

I dialed the comm. room.

"Nothing yet Tank." Answered Hal.

"It wasn't her."

I heard the gush of air indicating that Hal must have been holding his breath too. Glad he wasn't the only one.

"I'll tell the guys." With that I hung up.

"No one has found anything yet." I told Ranger.

Ranger nodded and told me to head back to Rangeman.

Ranger POV

I couldn't believe that I had lost Stephanie again. She seemed to have a knack for eluding my men and me. I don't know how one little white girl from the 'Burg' could elude all of the ex-Army men that I have working for me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe my men shouldn't be training her; maybe she should be training my men. I had to hold back at the image of Steph playing drill sergeant with the guys. Nope never going to happen.

When I got back to Haywood I called in the rest of the guys and even some of the contract workers. After the scare today I wanted her found now.

I don't know when I started pacing but that is what I was doing when a very worried Lester came into the comm. room.

"Uh Boss?"

"What?"

"Morelli is here."

"Why?"

"Didn't ask, he was looking to talk to you."

"Tank's in charge."

I used the stairs to go down to the lobby to talk to Morelli. There was no way I was letting Morelli wander around my building.

Before I could even ask Morelli what he wanted the cop was all over me.

"Did you find her yet?"

"Not yet."

"I might have found something that might help."

"What?"

"It seems that Steph and one of your…guys brought in one Geoffrey Ferdinand. It seems that his son, Seth Ferdinand, went to go get him rebonded out and he was ranting about revenge on Steph. I guess he didn't take kindly that a girl brought his father in, even if she did have help."

Before Morelli could say more I pulled my phone off my belt. "Santos, downstairs."

Morelli stood waiting for me to elaborate my thoughts, but it would be easier to do it only once.

"Boss." Lester addressed me when he got off the elevator.

"You were with Steph this afternoon."

"Yes."

"Morelli believes that skip's son is the one that took Steph."

"Could be. The only time I saw him was when he slammed the door in our faces."

"We'll look in to it, Morelli."

"Figured you'd be able to find out what the guy ate for breakfast if you wanted to. That's why I brought it to you. But that isn't the only thing that points to this guy. We found out that the girl that was dumped is one Tanya Borwood. According to her family and friends she is dating Seth."

I nodded my thanks to Morelli and we both separated, me to find out where the son sleeps and Morelli to go do his cop thing.

I nodded and with Lester made our way back to the comm. floor. "Santos go look into the son."

Lester went and made his way to his cubicle and I went into the conference room where Steph's life was spread out on the table. I searched through the files until I came to Ferdinand's. His address was listed with no dependents, so the son didn't live with his father, or they lied.

Lester came into the conference room a moment later.

"No address for a Seth Ferdinand."

"He's living with his father then."

"You sure?"

I just glared at him, until he left me alone to worry about Steph.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**


	4. Being Found

**Being Found**

Steph POV

I was sitting in a wet, unfinished basement that had a couple of boxes with nothing useful inside of them. I had nothing to use as a weapon, no way to defend myself against this guy. After what felt like forever I sat down on the damp concrete floor.

I was trying to stay awake when the door to the basement burst open and Seth came down the stairs with a slight spring in his step.

"Tanya is no longer a worry."

Shit I better not be next.

"Don't worry I won't kill you yet. I have to pay you back for making my family look like fools because some little white girl was able to bring my dad in."

This guy had lost it for sure. How could he have not seen Lester?

"It's going to be fun. We will have to time you to see how long you can withstand the torture. Tanya didn't last very long. A couple of hits and her neck snapped."

So not the way I wanted to die. Not that I wanted to die but being beaten to death was so not the way I wanted to go.

He slowly walked around me nodding his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding how I want to start. Now quite I need to think."

Yep I draw the crazy out of people.

Seth stopped in front of me and stared down. I kept my head down not watching him, his shoes were right in front of me. A white pair of sneakers that, were old and caked with mud. I tried to only look at his sneakers but he stood there so long I finally had to look up. As soon as I did his fist connected with the side of my head. Stars exploded behind my eyelids as my head fell backwards and connected with the concrete floor.

He grabbed my hair pulling my head up off the ground. I tried to open my eyes but my throbbing cheek told me it was already turning into a shiner. I used my feet to push up off of the ground so all of my weight wouldn't be on my hair. As the pain was lessening he unexpectedly gut punched me. All of the air whooshed out of my lungs and my legs gave out. He let go of my hair and let me crumble to the floor.

I lay there trying to get my breath back. I curled up into the fetal position hoping to ward off any other blows that might come. I squinted my eyes open in time to watch him bring his leg back for a kick. I closed my eyes tight and tried to get my head out of the way.

The kick never came. An alarm on his watch went off and he stopped.

"Dinner's ready."

He just left me there. He went back upstairs to have his dinner. What a weird guy. Thank God.

I lay there for who knows how long hoping he wouldn't be back down. I listened to the pipes working and the water being turned on and off. Then there was a thud as if he had tripped or dropped something. Hopefully he fell and hit his head so he wouldn't be back down any time soon.

Then the basement door flew open. Shit it just isn't my day.

I watched as black boots thundered down the stairs.

Ranger's POV

I got the whole team together, if Steph was in there I didn't want there to be any mistakes. We had pictures of Seth and floor plans scattered on the table. Bobby and Lester were going to cover the back door, so Seth wouldn't have anywhere to run to. Tank and I were going to go through the front door. Around the outside of the house I had men positioned everywhere so even if he did get past us he wouldn't be getting far.

The most likely spot he would have her would be the basement. The windows were too small to get out of and that was the usual spot to store kidnapped victims. We went over the plan twice to endure that no one would be making any mistakes, then we got our gear on.

We checked our mics then got in to the trucks without a word. We had all done this before we knew what we were doing. I just kept repeating that the while I drove over to Ferdinand's house.

Tank and I got out and made our way silently to the front door. At the door we waited until everyone checked in that they were ready.

"Team B in position."

"Team C is go."

"Team D is set."

"Team E is ready."

"Team A is going in." Tank pounded on the door as I spoke.

"Coming." We heard from inside the house.

Seth opened the door; he was smiling until he got a good look at us.

"My father is already in jail." He let us know. He tried to shut the door but I jammed my boot in the way.

"We know." Tank pushed on the door easily opening it back up. Seth had his whole body against the door but Tank was still able to open it with ease.

Tank gave it a real good shove so Seth ended up sprawled on the floor. Lester and Bobby came through the back door and had him covered with their weapons. Lester turned him over and held him down so his arms were behind his back. Bobby came over and cuffed him and judging from the wince from Seth, he put them on tighter than he was supposed to.

Woody came into the house to help Lester take Seth outside. Bobby stayed inside incase he was needed to look at Steph. Ranger went down the hall and opened the first door. He was ready to go running downstairs to look for Steph. Instead he was hit in the head with a mop handle that fell out of the closet.

"Shit."

Tank smirked and opened the next door down the hallway. There were stairs leading down into the basement. Ranger went down first.

Steph was curled up on the floor hugging her legs. I raced over to her, I was carefully not wanting to cause her pain.

"Babe, did he hurt you?"

"Hit me a couple of times."

Bobby crouched down next to me and looked at the bruise forming on her cheek.

"You're going to have a black eye."

"Where else did he hurt you?" I was looking over her arms and legs but they didn't seem to be sporting any marks.

"He just punched me in the stomach, I'm okay Ranger."

"Babe, you're going to go to the hospital anyways."

"But Ranger…"

"He's right Bomber, have to make sure there is no internal damage."

Steph glared at Bobby for agreeing with me. Bobby stood up and made his way back toward the stairs.

Tank bent over in Bobby's spot. "Come on little girl, let's get you to the hospital."

He gently picked up Steph and carried her up the stairs.

I followed the two of them up with Bobby bringing up the rear. Tank brought her outside and placed her in the back seat of the truck. I climbed in after her leaving tank to drive us to the hospital.

Steph was anything but cooperative when we got to the hospital. She did everything to ensure that she would be getting out of there as soon as possible. She told the doctors that she was fine; even though she winced no matter how lightly anyone touched her bruises.

Doctor shook his head but deemed her able to leave as long as she took it easy the next couple of days.

Steph POV

I was able to leave!! I didn't care how much it hurt to have them poke and prod my bruises I wasn't staying. I happily followed Ranger out to the truck and carefully got into the front seat so I wouldn't jar anything.

As soon as I settled into the seat I was out. When I woke Ranger was picking me up out of the seat.

"I can walk."

"Babe."

Ranger proceeded to carry me through the garage and into the elevator. I let my headrest on his shoulder and before I knew it Ranger was laying me down on his bed. I must have fallen asleep again.

"Hey why am I here?"

"Babe, you need to be more aware…"

"I know. I know."

Ranger went over to his closet and came back out with one of his shirts.

"Here you can sleep in this."

"Thanks." I hesitated before just pulling off the clothes I was wearing. Ranger stood there and waited and took my old clothes and put them in the hamper while I pulled on his shirt.

"You didn't answer me why am I here?"

"The doctor said you needed to rest. You're here so I can make sure that you follow those orders."

"Hey!!"

"Babe."

I guess being stuck with Ranger taking care of me for a couple days couldn't be that bad.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_I don't have any medical knowledge excuse any mistakes made pertaining to it._


	5. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Epilogue**

Steph POV

Okay I take it back being stuck with Ranger for a couple days was worse than it sounded. He wouldn't let me go to the bathroom by myself, take a shower alone, or move around on my own. Yes I know some of those don't sound that bad. And they weren't at first. But after the fourth day of it I was getting kind of tired of being babied.

When ranger wasn't with one of the Merry Men were. Some of the guys it was kind of cool to get to know, others didn't mind watching Ghostbusters, and then Lester even let me walk around the building with him.

I think that was the only exercise I got the entire time I was healing at Haywood.

At the moment Ranger was once again out of the building, before he left he let me know that I would be hanging with Ram. Ram the Merry Men that never says anything while he sits with me. Creepy.

When I had asked for Lester, Ranger's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything he only nodded his head.

Right now I was sitting in one of the office chairs spinning in circles while Lester caught up on some paper work. That's when I felt it. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew that we had been caught.

I figured if I didn't turn around and look at Ranger than he wouldn't be there, right? You know I live in denial, right?

Lester let out a defeated sigh, and I knew that Ranger was right behind me. He probably had his arms crossed and was giving me a death glare.

I slowly spun around in the chair.

Yep.

I was right. Arms crossed, check. Death glare, check. I'm good.

Ranger POV

I pulled into Haywood after my meeting debating if I should stop on five or go straight up to see Steph. I got into the elevator and hit five. This way I could hang with Steph the rest of the day.

He stepped off on five and was surprised to see Steph sitting down here spinning in one of the office chairs. She was suppose to be taking it easy. I watched as she stopped spinning and faced Lester who had looked up at him and winced knowing he was in trouble.

No wonder she wanted Lester this morning. He stood behind her waiting for her to notice that he was there. Then she slowly spun around and faced me.

"Ranger. How was your meeting?"

"Babe."

Steph turned and looked at Lester. "I guess I have to go home, now. Thanks for letting me play."

Lester smiled and nodded at her. The smile disappeared when he saw me glaring at him.

"Come on Ranger, don't be mad at Lester."

"Babe." I grabbed her arm and led her to the elevator and then up to seven.

"Ranger…" I didn't let her try to explain.

"Steph, you're suppose to be resting. How are you going to get better if you are up and about."

"Ranger I am going to go crazy if I just sit around up here. It isn't like I did anything strenuous. I just went downstairs and visited with the guys. The most I ever do is some of the paperwork that the guys hate doing."

"Babe you're lucky I hate paperwork otherwise I might have restricted you up here."

"Oh really?"

I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn't keep her smile hidden.

"Really."

"Then what would I do for fun?"

"How about I liven up your day today?"

"I dunno Ranger I already had a full day you know, doing paperwork and picking on the guys."

I smiled at her and watched her melt before me. I put my hands on her shoulders and carefully backed her up into my bedroom. When he knees hit the bed I let her fall onto the bed coming down on top of her.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep next to you and keep my hands to myself?"

"Why don't you show me?"

THE END

_I was reading through my stoires makign sure my grammer adn spelling weren't really bad and decided that I wanted to add another chapter to this story. _


End file.
